


Looking for an old Story I loved to read

by SilentRenegade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRenegade/pseuds/SilentRenegade
Summary: Hey, just looking for an old fic, I've been looking but unable to find it unfortunately.





	Looking for an old Story I loved to read

So pretty much, I don't remember much of the fic, but I loved it.

What I do remember is a chapter, where Lena is kidnapped by Lillian, and Kara is thrown into a car, she's injured badly. Alex tries to get her to stay still, but (I'm certain Lena is pregnant?) But she gets up, and due to injuries can't fly, but leaps to catch up to her, regardless of her injuries just to save Lena. 

I've read lots of stories, and it's possible this information may be wrong, but reading it, this specific memory I have of it, made me love it immensely so ^.^ So any help would be extremely appreciated!!

(I'm quite sure Lillian attempts to shoot Lena, and as the child is Kryptonian, Kara jumps in front of her to save both)


End file.
